The Dawn Epoch
The Pleroma (universe) expands in a wave of radiant energy and the Celestials (Elo’Tal, the First Ones) awaken from their great slumber. Inhaling and exhaling deeply the blazing cosmic winds that gave form to the cosmos. the Celestials cry out in happiness, their tears giving form to the stars. * The Elo’Tal wander the Pleroma for a time before they reconvene, and revel in the great joy that they found themselves again and that their awakening has created something so magnificent. Many celebrate and converge in cosmic love known as The Iridescence, and birth the mortal realm. * The Elo’Tal who join together to create the mortal realm are known as the Elarians which translates from the Eladri as “progenitors/they who brought light”, and the ones who did not participate in this conception are known as the Telarians, which translates roughly to “not our progenitors/they who did not bring light”. * In this mortal realm, the Elo’Tal can take on whatever form they chose, and with the realization of matter, the Elar take pieces of their tombs in which they slumbered and construct the world, Nodor. * Nodor was barren and cold, a thick layer of ice and snow covered its surface. The Elar Neffari wished for the ice to melt away, so he inhaled the blazing cosmic wind of the immortal realm and blew it all out against the planet, melting the ice and creating the oceans. In order to keep the planet warm, the Elar Akyllion set in place light left over from the Iridescence which became the sun, the resting place of the dead, known as the Hereafter. Akyllion tethered the world to the sun with a strand of his golden hair, and sent it spinning around the sun to equally disperse the light to all four corners, and at the same time bring darkness to the planet. At this point, the continents of Athosia and Valkoria were formed. * The Elar Veridya is overjoyed at the creation of this world but is displeased of the barren land in which the sea surrounded. So, she cut off strands of her hair and flung them to the earth, and scooped up the water and dispersed it over the planet and made it green and beautiful. Here, she created all the trees, grasses and flowers, while her brother Ventorr gave Akyllion a set of great wings, so that when he flew, the winds would blow onto the planes and mountains. * After creating this new world, the Elo’Tal lived in its beauty on the supercontinent and thrived in the gardens they had created. Feeling lonely one day, Veridya sat down by a riverbed and drew shapes into the sand, which sprung to life almost immediately, and thus the first wild beasts and animals were born. * The Elo’Tal soon had children among themselves, and their children had children, and so forth. Soon Nodor was filled with societies of god-like beings, thriving, being merry and celebrating. The Elar, who were the creators of the world, set in motion a set of laws for their Telarian counterparts, that they could not create anything on the earth without the Elarian’s permission, being as they chose not to help create the world in the first place. The Telar felt offended and discriminated against, and started creating without the blessing of the Elar. They created mischief and obstacles in the communities, which created backlash from many Elarian leaders. Soon the mischief turned violent and oppressive, and the Elar retaliated reluctantly in defense. Soon most of the Telar and Elar were at war with one another, for being too long in the mortal plane, many gods forget their origins and grew materialistic. Many died during this conflict. The children of both Celestial beings hid while their mothers and fathers battled. The cosmic energy that was being emitted during this war was quickly tearing the fabric of the world and mortal realm apart, so, with great energy, the Elar banished the Telar from Nodor and removed themselves in the process, but at a cost. Many Elar lost their divinity and became mortal. This deed restabilized Nodor. The bones of the Elo’Tal who died seeped into the planet, and became the pillars and foundation of the earth. * The Telar who were banished decided to create their own realms outside of the mortal plane in the Nether, the space around the Pleroma, while the Elar built their separate realms in the immortal realm, the plane of existence around the Nether to keep governance over the Telar. The Telar Moryana and the Elar leader Akyllion who were not engaged in the conflict created four celestial bodies around Nodor, one for each element or fire, air, water and earth, to govern the natural laws and act as beacons from the Celestials to Nodor. * These beacons (moons) gradually drifted away from Nodor and became worlds of their own, home to their own civilizations and histories, all becoming interconnected with each other later in time * Back on the planet, the Elo’Tal’s children came out of hiding and rebuilt the sundered world that their forefathers left behind, and built societies and kingdoms that would leave marks on the world for years to come. * At some point in this era, the temple of Gaard Uchder is constructed in order for the gods to convene in council to dictate worldly matters